bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cantee
Opis= Cantee — pegaz (OClink użytkowniczki AgnessAngel). Syn pegazicy Agnessy i jednorożca Craya Goodspell. Narodziny postaci Pomysł na stworzenie kucykowych wersji swej rodziny zrodził się w głowie autorki już bardzo dawno, jeszcze przed poznaniem przez nią "miejsca" takiego jak wikia. Miało to być uczczeniem wielkiej miłości jaką darzy swych bliskich i jej zamiłowania do serialu MLP:FiM. 270px|left Na samym początku powstał sam obrazek zaprojektowany za pomocą kreatora stworzonego przez General Zoi. Z czasem gdy autorka zagłębiła się mocniej w świat kucykowego fandomu, postanowiła napisać historię życia swojej rodzinki. Imię Słowo Cantee zostało wymyślone, przez najbliższych autorki w zbiegu różnych dziwnych okoliczności i stało się imieniem młodego ksiecia, który był stworzoną przez nich postacią w grze video. Samo w sobie nie ma ono żadnego znaczenia, stało się jednak ważnym symbolem dla autorki i jej rodziny, gdyż jest jednym z pierwszych słów które powstały dzięki jej synkowi. Znaczek Znaczek małego pegaza jeszcze się nie pojawił, lecz cała rodzina oczekuje go z ciekawością. Przypisy ---- |-|Życiorys= Życiorys 150px|right Cantee urodził się w Canterlocie. Jego rodzice to pegazica - Agnessa i jednorożec - Cray Goodspell. Narodziny tego malca wywołały, ogromną radość w rodzinie, gdyż rodzice jego ojca od dawna marzyli o tym by mieć wnuczątko. Cantee jest więc dla nich spełnieniem marzeń , gdyż tracili już nadzieję na wnuczka. Dziś rozpieszczają go na każdym kroku. Rodzice matki kucyka, także bardzo kochają małego pegaza jednak dla nich z racji, iż mają poza jego matką jeszcze dwie młodsze córki nie jest on ostatnim spodziewanym wnuczkiem. |-|Relacje= Relacje rodzinne 400px|center Ojciec Cantee, bardzo kocha swego ojca. Łączy ich więź, której matka źrebięcia nigdy nie pojmie, gdyż jako klacz często stara się nie wtrącać w ich męskie relacje. Ojciec z synem mają wiele wspólnych pasji. Doskonale bawią się w swoim towarzystwie i obydwaj czerpią radość z każdej spędzonej wspólnie chwili. Ojciec stara się poświęcać maluchowi jak najwięcej czasu, pomaga mu doskonalić się w wielu umiejętnościach od tak podstawowych jak poprawne chodzenie i samodzielne jedzenie, do bardziej skomplikowanych jak gra w piłkę, czy też gry poświęcone rozwijaniu intelektu. Mały Cantee bardzo liczy się ze zdaniem swego ojca, Cray jest bowiem jego autorytetem. Często da się zauważyć jak stara się naśladować dorosłego ogiera, podczas swych zabaw. Ojciec jest ideałem w oczach synka, dlatego w jego ramionach czuje się najbezpieczniej w całym świecie. ---- Matka Agnessa jest obecna prawie przy każdej chwili życia małego kucyka. Dba o niego i troszczy się od pierwszych momentów po jego narodzinach. Jest on dla niej jej skarbem, to dzięki niej i jej wielkiej miłości jest taki uczuciowy. Ich relacje różnią się więc od tych między Canteem i Crayem. Możliwe, że maluch nie jest zapatrzony w matkę jak w obrazek i nie łaknie każdego jej słowa, tak jak ma to miejsce w wypadku ojca. Jest to jednak spowodowane tym, iż nie ma w jego życiu wielu momentów, gdy tęskniłby za mamą. Ma ją na każde zawołanie, to ona zajmuje się wszystkimi jego potrzebami. Dlatego też nie okazuje jej tak często jak ojcu tego jak bardzo jej potrzebuje. Po mimo to ich więź jest jasno widoczna, każdy wie, że Agnessa nie lubi tracić z oczu widoku swego malca, a on niezbyt przepada za tymi nielicznymi momentami, gdy zajmuję się nim ktoś inny. Ciotki Młodsze siostry Agnessy, Pink Fury i Wind of Change bywają częstymi gośćmi w domu rodzinnym Canteego. Malec uwielbia te odwiedziny, gdyż ciotki są ulubionymi towarzyszkami jego wariackich zabaw. Młode klacze mimo, że sporo starsze od malucha, potrafią wytworzyć iście koleżeńską atmosferę, dzięki której Cantee szaleje w ich towarzystwie do zmęczenia. Nie oznacza to jednak, że grozi mu wtedy jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, bo jego cioteczki bardzo dbają oto, by nigdy nie stała mu się żadna krzywda. |-|Ciekawostki= Ciekawostki *Latem, motyle często siadają na słodkiej główce malca, czy jego grzywa pachnie im jak kwiaty ? Nikt tego nie wie. *Cantee bawi czasem się w towarzystwie Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash. Kiedy jeszcze nie potrafił wymawiać poprawnie ich imion, wołał na nie : "Pinki kaj" i "Denda dasz". *Jego ulubionymi napojami są soki owocowe, lubi właściwie wszystkie smaki, choć nie smakuje mu kilka owoców. Nie ma to jednak wpływu na upodobanie do soków z nich zrobionych. *Nie lubi smaku bananów i truskawek, zaś najlepszą przekąską są dla niego surowe marchewki, ogórki pod każdą postacią i gotowane brokuły. *Ukochane zabawki małego pegaza to piłki i jego wielki misio. *Od pewnego czasu mały kucyk rysuje swoje źrebięce abstrakcje, choc czasem znajdzie się i prawdziwa perełka zawierająca w sobie całą jego artystyczną duszę i pasje :) 150px150px Autorem kucyka jest : 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_of_Change 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Pink_Fury 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Agnessa 90px 90px|link=http://pl.brony.wikia.com/wiki/Cray_Goodspell Kliknij na obrazek(w czarnej ramce), by wybrać innego kucyka z tej rodziny. Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Źrebięta Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ogiery bez znaczka